vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Minotaur (Assassin's Creed)
Summary The Minotaur was a hybrid beast created by the Isu as part of the Olympos Project. A large creature possessing the body of a man and the head and fur of a bull, the Minotaur was powered by an Atlantis artifact capable of transmuting the wielder into the beasts. The Isu kept the beast within a great labyrinth beneath the Knossos Palace, in Messara on the Greek island of Crete. Legend of the Minotaur's existence long outlasted its creators, and by the 5th century BCE, the Greek mythology held that it had been born from the union of the Kretan Bull and Pasiphaë. An iteration of the beast had been slain by the Greek hero Theseus. By the time of the Peloponnesian War, the myth of the creature had spellbound the people of Pephka, and they had turned the city of Lato into a shrine to the beast, erecting statues of it and even emblazoning their banners with its visage. At some point during the 5th century BCE the misthios Kassandra hunted down and defeated another iteration of the creature in her quest to retrieve the artifact that seemingly gave the creature life. After defeating the Minotaur and claiming its prize, the transformation was undone, leaving behind a desiccated corpse. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his axe Name: The Minotaur Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Over 75,000 years (Outlived all his creators, the Isu) Classification: Human-Bull Hybrid, Olympos Project test subject Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Analytical Prediction, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (Armed with the same senses as the Isu), Weapon Mastery, Naturally a Berserker, Rage Power, Shockwave Inducement, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation (Can easily resist strikes from other Pieces of Eden that can infuse themselves with multiple extremely lethal poisons in high doses, and even resist highly toxic and corrosive arrows, like from those of Kassandra), Transmutation, Diseases and Extreme Temperatures (Due to being made by the Isu, he should have all their resistances) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ (Can casually one-shot gigantic Precursor stone pillars with a single stomp. Shook the entire labyrinth he was residing in just by moving around. Essentially a creation made by a weaker variant of the Apple of Eden, but should nevertheless be somewhat comparable to the real Apple's clones, who can fight against the likes of Ezio and Altaïr), higher with its axe Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily kept up with Kassandra's attacks even when she amped herself with the Spear's powers, and could charge towards her fast enough to give her considerable trouble dodging his attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Effortlessly ripped apart humans in half and destroyed gigantic Precursor pillars just by pushing through them. Also dwarves ordinary cattle via sheer size alone and posseses all of their characteristics, and wielded a gigantic battle axe taller than him. Easily tossed around Kassandra like a plaything with just one arm) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (His own attacks only irritate him. Should be on par with most Isu-Hybrids, who can no-sell attacks on these levels and no-sell beams powerful enough to vaporize three human beings and reduce them to a bloody mist at the slightest touch. Took hits from Kassandra's Spear) Stamina: Infinite (Does not need to eat, drink or rest and is always enraged) Range: Extended melee range via virtue of sheer size. Several meters with its axe. Several hundreds of meters via shockwaves Standard Equipment: Its axe and horns Intelligence: Animalistic (Its behavior was identical to that of bulls) Weaknesses: Not very agile and prone to violent outbursts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Ubisoft Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Monsters Category:Precognition Users